


Hug me

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "I just quietly waitedEvery night, pacing back and forth through the memoriesTrying to throw away these feelings."Hug me - iKON.





	1. 14 de marzo

—¿Daesung-ah?

El castaño parpadeo casi temiendo hacerlo, paso sus manos por su saco y las dejo descansar en su cintura, ajusto su camiseta y miro alrededor, donde no había nadie en ese pasillo vacío, más que la puerta de una habitación abierta y el chico alto mirándolo. El alcohol había desaparecido, su frente sudaba y sus pies comenzaban a pesar, el fuego de la idea parecía haberse apagado, sin embargo, su corazón acababa de tomar más combustible para latir más rápido.

—¿Todo está bien? —el alto estiró su cuerpo a través de la puerta y miro alrededor, como esperando que el menor no estuviera siendo perseguido o algo así— te ves pálido, entra.

Negó a pesar de que su hyung dio un paso atrás mientras sostenía la puerta —no, prefiero hablar aquí.

—Supuse que te quedaste con los chicos, ¿pero seguro que quieres quedarte allí? —dudo una vez más sosteniendo la puerta, pero Daesung asintió— me pones nervioso, ¿hice algo mal?

Sonrió ligeramente y bajo la mirada al suelo —no hay necesidad de estar nervioso, no es nada importante.

Si le dieran una moneda por cada pelea que comenzaba con Daesung molesto, ambos ya habrían comprado aquella botella de vino que tanto anhelaban. Por ello Seunghyun se sintió en una situación un poco conocida, endureció su expresión, y Daesung apenas y lo miro, con una actitud ajena. Era algo extraño, eran detalles simples, pero los desconocía, y luego de varios años siendo amigos... el momento no le gustaba ni un poco —es algo importante... —soltó casi en un susurro.

El menor levanto la vista y paso una mano despeinando su cabello, armándose de algo de valor —he venido caminando desde el bar del centro y creo que tome el camino más largo.

Una caminata larga. Daesung adoraba caminar, sin embargo, había ocasiones en que se excedía, eran esas veces en que tenía que pensar. Simplemente lo hacía cuando algo importante lo molestaba, como cuando no sabía cómo explicarle a Seunghyun que había perdido su libro de arte favorito, ese día había caminado tanto que casi se desmayaba.

El alto entonces entendió que no estaba en una posición como para hacer o decir algo, ya que a Daesung le costaba soltar cada palabra. Y pensándolo una vez más, Daesung no era ese tipo de persona, él simplemente no se quedaba pensando por las palabras que soltaría, al menos no a media madrugada y frente a la puerta de alguien. Daesung era directo y sincero, además, tratándose de Seunghyun, el menor explotaba con lo que fuera que lo acomplejaba.

Seunghyun se sintió sumamente desubicado entre pensamientos y la creciente preocupación al verlo titubear tanto —sé que somos amigos Seung, y que eres su novio... —los ojos de Seunghyun se abrieron un poco más y Daesung supo que lo había hecho reaccionar— sé que seremos amigos mañana y quizá por siempre, así que hablemos solo como amigos, porque necesito hablar de esto, por eso estoy aquí a estas horas —suspiro y volvió a mirarlo fijamente— tal vez seas el hombre que él ama, pero me gustas, y mucho.

Un trueno alerto a ambos y el relámpago ilumino ligeramente lo blanco de las paredes, el aire corrió con fuerza y esas dos personas se quedaron con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente el tiempo se detuvo.


	2. 11 de septiembre

\- 11 de septiembre -

(septiembre del año anterior a la parte 1)

Un chico de cabello negro y despeinado llegó corriendo hasta la mesa donde otro grupo tomaba su almuerzo, uno de ellos saltó al escuchar el ruido de sus gritos y casi derramaba su ramen —¡Kwon Jiyong! ¡Te dije que ya no corrieras así! —todos giraron a mirar al chico moreno que había gritado.

—¡Baeee! ¡Perdón! —gritó de vuelta mientras lo abrazaba— pero les traigo un rumor —todos se acercaron más a través de la mesa, salvo una persona.

El más alto del grupo abrió su popote y sorbió de su jugo ignorándolos —tan infantiles...

—Hyung, tienes un rol importante en esto, acércate —el chico que estaba a lado del alto lo jalo del brazo y lo acerco— Hyejin me contó, que Soonho escuchó que otro par hablaban de un chico de negocios, quien al parecer es de los populares.

—¿Grado? —preguntó el moreno.

El pelinegro mostró un dedo —al parecer acaba de trasladarse a la universidad, a medio año.

—¿Esto cómo se relaciona conmigo?

—El chico está enamorado de ti.

Youngbae se comenzó a quejar junto a Chaerin —creímos que sabrías algo del drama de ayer en los laboratorios, escuché que expulsarían a uno de los chicos.

—Ese es un buen chisme, Ji.

Jiyong rodó los ojos y todos continuaron comiendo —hemos perdido la cuenta de a cuanta gente ha enamorado, ya no es novedad hyung —el castaño claro sonrió y comenzó a retirar las pasas de su postre, para dejarlas en el plato del involucrado, quien sonrió como tonto y comenzó a repartirlas alrededor del suyo.

—Lo sé, pero este chico es diferente, siento que es muy parecido a Seunghyun hyung —se recargó en su mano y aprecio al alto— como sea, ya lo conocerás, por lo que escuché no es alguien que solo se quede con el enamoramiento así.

—Muchas gracias por adelantarme el momento incómodo.

La conversación cambio y ahora todos discutían acerca de sus últimos exámenes, al terminar su almuerzo Seunghyun le pidió a Daesung que lo acompañara a la biblioteca, los demás se fueron de regreso al salón de clases y los dejaron ir. El mayor se quejó de que había comido demasiado, estiro sus brazos y recargó uno en el hombro del castaño, quedando medio abrazados, cosa que no molestaba a ninguno.

Pasaron como si nada y sin importar que más de un par los miraban, todo era por Seunghyun, era alto y sumamente guapo, combinación ideal para que se volviera una atracción en la universidad. Y su fiel acompañante, Kang Daesung no era más que la envidia de todos, ya que era el único con quien el alto se sentía en confianza como para abrazar de esa forma. Además, a cualquier lado, ambos iban juntos, no había clase que no tomaran juntos, y si alguien llamaba a uno, el otro iba detrás. Un matrimonio, les gustaba llamarlos.

Daesung se recargó en el mueble y miro la hora en su reloj, lo miro dar la vuelta al pasillo y bostezo, un grupo de personas se sentaron en la mesa del frente y pudo sentir las miradas de inmediato, las ignoró y espero. Sin embargo, cuando Seunghyun regresó fue que los susurros aumentaron —lo tengo, vámonos —soltó lo último cantando cerca de su oído.

Avanzaron una vez más y Daesung no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño cuando uno de los chicos de la mesa miro intensamente al alto, al final los ojos del pelinegro se cruzaron con Daesung y la atención se terminó.

...

Los días pasaron y una mañana después de acompañar a Jiyong a dejar unos trabajos al edificio frontal, caminaron por el largo pasillo para llegar a su tercera clase, el pelinegro lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo y Daesung se asustó —¿Qué pasa?

Jiyong lo golpeó en el brazo emocionado —Seunghyun esta con el chico que les dije, el de negocios, míralos —sintió algo en su estómago, lo ignoró y miro hacia donde el mayor le señalaba, era una orilla, donde había bancas y donde el par estaba sentado. Era el mismo chico de la biblioteca, el que estaba rodeado de sus amigos en la mesa, y el chico resaltaba al sonreír.

El castaño hizo una ligera mueca y mordió su labio —tengo que terminar una tarea —se soltó de Jiyong y camino indiferente frente a Seunghyun y frente a Youngbae que estaba de pie fuera de la puerta, siendo sincero ni siquiera lo había visto.

La clase paso y Daesung erró todos sus ejercicios de matemáticas, todos, sin excepción. No era el mejor en ello, pero sin duda el resultado dejo algo extrañados a sus amigos, la hora llegó y cerró su libreta sin más —cuéntanos todo Seunghyun —musito Chaerin ahora interesada.

El alto se rió —no es nada, solo que tenemos unos amigos en común y estábamos hablando de ellos.

—¿Y?

—Nada, solo fue amigable.

Daesung pudo casi sentir como todos rodaron los ojos por el comentario —como digas, igual es el único chico con quien te sientas a hablar así, además de Daesung-ah.

El alto se río —cállate, hablo con ustedes siempre, ¿y porque este chico tiene que ser especial?

—Es más pequeño que tú, eso los hace ver tiernos —comentó Jiyong.

Seunghyun se levantó y paso su mano por el cabello de Daesung, como solía hacerlo —vamos a comprar algo —asintió por instinto y camino tras él. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, el alto saludo a un par de amigos y pronto llegaron a la cafetería principal— ¿quieres algo?

Negó.

Un par de chicas se acercaron y Daesung se alejó antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más, se quedó esperando desde lejos y observó como todos pasaban hacia los campos o a los edificios —¡hey! —dio un salto y sintió la presencia del alto a su lado, quien le extendía una paleta helada— ¿estás bien?

Abrió la paleta y asintió —no dormí bien —mintió.

—Y como podrías, eran las dos de la mañana y seguías enviándome memes.

Sonrió levemente —lo sé —llegaron de vuelta a las escaleras, salvo que eran las más lejanas, porque habían tomado el camino largo, como solían hacerlo para tomar tiempo—y... ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico con el que hablabas? —preguntó de forma desinteresada.

—Seungri, Lee Seungri.    


	3. 28 de octubre

Seungri y Seunghyun.

La gente hablaba de ellos, todos los miraban conversando en los pasillos, envolviéndose en lo que sea que les interesaba a ambos. Seunghyun aparecía menos tiempo con ellos, los chicos no se quejaban por eso, puesto que aun compartían clases. Sin embargo, Daesung era quien ahora se encontraba solo. El castaño era el que se quedaba en su silla esperando a la siguiente clase, colocándose sus audífonos y dejando que las canciones pasaran sin más. Casi sin sentir las melodías, cosa sumamente extraña en él.

Eran las doce, el reloj avanzaba lentamente y Daesung estaba ansioso, era día jueves, día en que desde el mediodía hasta la noche lo pasaba junto a Seunghyun. Ambos habían matriculado tarde una de sus clases extra, y eso los obligaba a esperar en la universidad hasta las cuatro de la tarde, para salir a las 6. La semana pasada Daesung no pudo asistir, y le pareció raro que dijeron que nadie vio a Seunghyun por la universidad. Seunghyun odiaba faltar a clases. Daesung sabía eso muy bien.

La hora llegó y el profesor anunció el fin de clase —¡quiero tteokbokki! —gritó Jiyong estirando sus brazos y mirando al resto de sus amigos.

—Señor Kwon, aun no dejo el salón de clase —Jiyong se dio la vuelta avergonzado y reverencio.

Todos mantuvieron su carcajada y esperaron a ver al profesor irse —señor Kwon, todos queremos tteokbokki —le respondió Youngbae, burlándose con una muy mala impresión.

Todos juntaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir al pasillo —Daesungie, ¿crees que puedas pasarme tus apuntes de ayer? —musito Chaerin mientras lo tomaba del brazo, él asintió mirando al frente— eres un encanto.

Jiyong llegó corriendo y tomo su otro brazo, Daesung se extrañó, ya que lo había visto salir al final con Seunghyun —Seungri se lo llevó, ni lo busques —respondió.

Y Daesung reaccionó de forma destacable, bufo sonoramente y se soltó de ambos —me da igual con quien este —soltó con voz ajena— voy por unas copias, ordenen por mí.

Los dejo sin más y casi corrió por las escaleras, se sentía molesto, y sabía que estaba mal. No tenía que sentirse así, Seunghyun era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Daesung solo estaba siendo infantil, y no podía ponerse así cuando le quitaban a su amigo por un rato. Era absurdo. Espero por sus copias y escuchó murmullos cerca, rodó los ojos y salió de allí sin más. Detestaba escuchar gente hablar de él, sucedía casi a diario y no conseguía acostumbrarse.

Chaerin miro alrededor y abrió un tema en lo que esperaban por sus platillos —¿creen que Dae este celoso por Seungri? —preguntó a todos.

El moreno juntó sus labios y asintió —yo si lo creo, Daesung no esta acostumbrado a estar lejos de hyung.

Todos coincidieron, pero Jiyong negó —no es costumbre, Daesung siente algo por él —se miraron de reojo y se obligaron a guardar silencio cuando la puerta del local se abrió. El mencionado apareció, y las miradas sospechosas comenzaron, Daesung tomo una silla y pretendió que lo que estaba en su teléfono era más interesante. Dejando así, que los demás cambiaran de tema y actuaran como si nada hubiese sido dicho.

Una hora después, Jiyong y Youngbae decidieron quedarse un rato más con Daesung, puesto que sabían que tenía que esperar a su clase. Y que estaba solo. Así que se encaminaron a la zona del campo de fútbol, dónde les gustaba tirarse en el pasto de las orillas. Daesung solía ir a tirarse a esa misma zona junto a Seunghyun, mataban un rato de esos días mirando nubes y encontrándoles formas. Seunghyun era el peor en ello, siempre alegaba ver dinosaurios.

Al acercarse más a la zona, Daesung pudo ver que Seunghyun estaba allí, con Seungri. Quien se levanto y saludo a todos con una sonrisa, el castaño casi podía odiarlo. Arregló su expresión y lo saludo de vuelta, se sentó junto a ellos y casi al instante sintió que no soportaría ni un minuto escuchándolo. Era absurdo, e incluso grosero, pero Daesung no podía ni mirarlo. Y Seunghyun parecía notar su incomodidad poco a poco, por ende, prefirió seguir fingiendo que algo en su teléfono le robaba la atención, dejando de escuchar lo que sea que Seungri parloteaba junto a Jiyong.

—Daesung-shi —levantó la mirada y vio al pelinegro dirigiéndose a él— ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar algo? —esbozo una media (y forzada) sonrisa confundida— no te robare mucho tiempo.

Miro al resto y supo que no podía negarse, al menos no sin verse todavía más sospechoso frente al pelinegro —está bien.

Y entonces Seungri pareció quitarse una mascara estando a solas, una que sin duda tomo desprevenido a Daesung, el menor se detuvo al estar fuera de la vista de los demás —mira, entiendo que eres muy cercano a Seunghyun, y no quiero interponerme entre los dos. Sólo, quiero que sepas que no estoy pretendiendo ir a ciegas con él, me gusta y creo gustarle, así que, si él lo decide, quizá me verás mucho más seguido. Y quiero que nos llevemos bien, por él...

Algo comenzó a formarse dentro de Daesung, no estaba seguro de si eran celos o simple enojo, pero no le gustaba ni un poco —creo que estas precipitándote Seungri, Seunghyun no es manipulable, él ira a su paso. Y si terminas estando con él, entonces respetare su relación si tu haces lo mismo con la nuestra, y así no habrá ningún problema —soltó serio.

Seungri lo examino muy bien —no te agrado, ¿cierto?

El castaño sonrió —ni un poco, y ni yo a ti, así que dejemos de jugar.

La conversación termino y Daesung comenzó a caminar de regreso, con Seungri detrás —deberíamos de decir algo, están mirándonos desde allá —musito estando ya a su lado, Daesung lo ignoro— se acerca su cumpleaños, ¿puedes darme algún consejo de que regalarle?

El alto casi se miraba fastidiado —has estado conociéndolo, alguna buena idea debes de tener —sonrió de la forma más falsa y sacó su teléfono al estar ya muy cerca de los otros.

Seunghyun los miro a ambos, y el otro par lo hizo igual, pero enfocándose más en Daesung, quien no soltaba el móvil. Seungri se despidió y el alto dijo que lo llevaría a su clase, dejándolos al cuidado de sus cosas. Jiyong inició otro tema de conversación y los tres se envolvieron en eso, alegando cada quien sobre su punto de vista, cosa que distrajo solo un poco a Daesung.

Sin embargo, Seunghyun termino regresando, se sentó junto a él y Daesung guardó su teléfono deprisa, ya que estaba contándole a alguien más una parte de lo que había sucedido. Modificando la historia, y diciendo que le había sucedido a un amigo, quien buscaba un consejo. 

—¿De que hablaste con Seungri? —preguntó el alto de forma directa.

Miro al frente y negó con su cabeza —nada importante.

Seunghyun no le creyó nada —dime.

Jiyong y Youngbae reaccionaron al tono de voz, se miraron y asintieron, los dos se despidieron y casi parecía que el otro par ni siquiera los había escuchado. Ambos se alejaron y fueron hacía un sitio distinto, dónde se mantuvieron viéndolos a la distancia. Daesung pudo verlos escondidos en la zona de los arboles y las mesas, por lo que solo suspiro y dejo su cabeza caer entre sus manos.

—Dime, ¿de que hablaron? —Seunghyun estaba ya de pie frente a él, cubriéndolo del sol.

Suspiro y supo que no estaría para eso —no voy a decirte, Seunghyun.

—Dae, habla. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

—Porque no quiero decirte.

—No seas infantil, dime.

—No quiero, déjalo estar.

Y entonces las cosas iniciaron, Jiyong y Youngbae podían ver con solo sus expresiones y poses, que cada uno estaba molesto y que ya se estaban gritando en medio de más personas. Como varias veces había sucedido ya, puesto que ese decir de que eran como un: 'matrimonio' no era infundado.

Daesung se levantó frustrado y aprovechó el sonar de su teléfono —tengo una llamada, dejemos esto —murmuro cansado de la pelea que subía de tono.

En realidad, eso era poco de lo que ambos podían dar en sus peleas, pero él se sentía tan frustrado que prefirió alejarse antes de empeorar todo. Quería calmarse antes de la clase de la tarde, y esperaba que Seunghyun se olvidara de esa pregunta, aunque bien en el fondo sabía que esa misma regresaría tarde o temprano. Porque Seunghyun era como un niño cuando le ocultaban un secreto, y no dejaría de fastidiarlo nunca.

Daesung fue hasta el último piso de uno de los edificios de administración, dónde solo una que otra pareja yacía en la zona de miradores, recostados y abrazados en las bancas mientras miraban el cielo o se besaban sin ser vistos. Caminó por el pasillo cerca de la orilla y tomo uno de los espacios pequeños, a forma de bancas que daban una vista excepcional de la universidad y el campo de fútbol. Reviso su teléfono y lo dejo a un lado, tomo su iPod y dejo que el aleatorio se reiniciara.

Alguna suave melodía lo hizo cerrar los ojos, sintió la ligera brisa de la tarde y se recargó en el frío concreto. Acurrucado en el pequeño sitio, se quedó examinando sus emociones. Seguía molesto, le fastidiaban muchas cosas, y no reconocer de dónde era todo generado lo ponía peor. Esos celos eran algo desconocido para él, Seunghyun había sido su amigo por años, muchas personas lo adoraban, e incluso Daesung había conocido a varios de sus ex novios y novias. Por ello no comprendía que significaba ese odio horrible que tenía por un simple pretendiente como Seungri.

Termino levantándose de allí cuando otra pareja se sentó cerca, camino por el pasillo contiguo, el que unía ese edificio al lugar dónde tendría su clase. El pasillo era largo y estaba silencioso, allí solo tomaban clase los de últimos años y había un par de laboratorios. Llegó a unas escaleras cortas y se sentó, miro la hora y entendió porque no había nadie aun, faltaba media hora.

Unos pasos se hicieron notar, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver al alto caminando hacia él —¿ya estas mejor?

Lo ignoro.

Seunghyun se sentó junto a él y tomo su audífono izquierdo, como era costumbre en ellos, podían pasar horas de sus días compartiendo audífonos y dejando que la música fluyera. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Daesung no estaba ni un poco bien —¿Por qué estas así? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Estoy bien —musito sin más.

Un bufido lo hizo cerrar los ojos —si claro, algo te esta fastidiando y no sé por qué no quieres decirme.

—Te dije que estoy bien, olvídalo.

Daesung sintió el audífono moverse y entonces la mirada de Seunghyun lo atrapó —Daesung, me estas tratando como si fuera nadie, por favor, dime que sucede.

El castaño inhalo fastidiado, se levantó y prefirió dejarlo una vez más —te digo que nada, estoy bien.

—Y yo te digo que no estas bien.

—Deja de actuar como si supieras todo de mí, ¿ok? —subió las escaleras y se dirigió al pasillo largo, escuchó los pasos del otro y entonces quiso caminar más rápido.

Pero Seunghyun lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo casi a la mitad —espera, ¿es algo que hice yo entonces?

—Déjame solo, por favor.

—No sé que hice, pero lo siento, no me gusta que estés así.

Daesung mordió su labio casi exasperándose —no eres tú.

Se miraron a los ojos y el alto pareció entender algo —es Seungri, ¿No te agrada Seungri? ¿Es eso?

Y entonces Daesung encontró su limite —¡No todo gira en torno a ti o a ese niño! ¡No sé qué tienen todos con mencionármelo! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas con él o con tu vida Seunghyun! ¡Tienen que dejar de meterme, tú, él y los demás! —el agarre de Seunghyun se debilitó y una puerta se abrió.

—Jóvenes, estamos en clase —musito la profesora que abrió la puerta, sintieron las miradas de los alumnos y asintieron sin más.

La puerta se cerró y Seunghyun lo soltó, pero retomo su mirada intensa por unos segundos —por última vez, déjame en paz —musito con una frialdad que el alto nunca había visto en sus ojos.

Daesung dio media vuelta y camino hacía los miradores una vez más, dejando a Seunghyun sin saber que más hacer.


	4. 4 de noviembre

Y una semana después, todos miraban entre Daesung y Seunghyun, sintiendo la distancia y el silencio. Aquel día de la pelea, ninguno se había hablado durante la clase, y al día siguiente, Seunghyun había tomado un asiento al fondo del salón de clase, por suerte tenía amigos allí y no quedo solo. Sin embargo, las miradas del grupo se enfocaron principalmente en Daesung, quien lucía desinteresado y ausente. Los chicos asumieron que algo había pasado, pero en su conversación a solas, apostaron a que solo les tomaría unas horas reconciliarse.

Sin embargo, una semana entera había pasado.

Era cumpleaños de Seunghyun y todos estaban esperando en un pasillo, con un pastel y globos en mano. Jiyong ordenó los regalos y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de mover sus pies de forma frenética —¿cómo puede no estar aquí? Le dije claramente la hora y me dejo en visto.

—Creí que el cumpleaños terminaría su pelea, pero parece que Daesung de verdad está enojado —comentó Chaerin.

Jiyong miro a las sombras que se acercaban, ya que era tan temprano que estaba oscuro aun, la imagen se aclaró, y Seunghyun apareció junto a Seungri. El alto tenía una caja en sus manos, con un moño deshecho. Jiyong se miro un segundo con Youngbae. Todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños y le hicieron soplar la velita. Entregaron sus regalos y lo abrazaron, se quedaron un momento allí conversando sobre clases y lo que harían más tarde para celebrar. Jiyong se había sentado un poco lejos, por lo que podía apreciar bien la mirada de Seunghyun, quien desde que llegó no pudo evitar buscar por Daesung. Y en ese instante, todos hablaban mientras él guardaba sus regalos con cuidado y con una mirada triste.

Todos se despidieron de él y de Seungri, ya que ellos tomaban clase en el mismo camino, otros más se fueron y al final solo Jiyong y Youngbae tomaban la siguiente clase en ese espacio. Dónde Daesung también debería de estar.

—Faltan minutos, de verdad no lo puedo creer —comentó Youngbae, notando a todos entrar al salón y al otro seguir ausente.

—Es más complicado de lo que asumí, Daesung de verdad debe quererlo mucho, Bae.

—Nunca debimos asumir que esa comodidad podía ser solo de amistad, ellos son demasiado unidos, y probablemente pelearon peor después.

Jiyong asintió cabizbajo —son tan contrarios... pero encajan tan bien juntos.

—Se vuelve más obvio cuando lo sabemos, pero esas peleas, por más simples que fueran, era una forma de desviar esa química, ¿lo notas? —el otro murmuro que comprendía— pelean peor que una pareja Ji, y si lo piensas, ¿Cómo más podrían hacer explotar esa pasión?

—Si tan solo no fueran tan tercos.

—La vez que se lo mencionamos a Daesung casi nos mata, y más porque Seunghyun tenía pareja.

—Seunghyun tenía pareja, pero Daesung estaba bien con ello... no sé qué sucedió entonces.

Youngbae se levantó y miro a los lados, para luego caminar hacia su salón cuando pudo ver al profesor acercarse —quizá su corazón ya no puede soportarlo.

...

El teléfono vibró tanto que por fin encontró su salida del mueble, cayendo de forma directa en el rostro de Daesung. Este se levantó y se quejó por el dolor, había sido justamente en su pómulo, talló sus ojos y sintió más dolor. Hizo el móvil a un lado, sin siquiera ver la hora o sus notificaciones, tan solo se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Tomo una ducha y se miro en el espejo, notando un poco lo rojo que se ponía el golpe, bufo y salió corriendo a ponerse algo de ropa antes de abrir la nevera. Coloco una cajita de jugo en su mejilla y espero que el golpe no se viera peor —oh, hyung —se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su roomie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase antes que yo?

El chico se rió —hyung, estoy regresando de mis clases, ¿tanto bebiste anoche?

Daesung corrió hasta su cama, tomo su teléfono y miro que eran pasadas las once, y su tercera y última clase estaba a nada de comenzar. Termino de cepillar sus dientes y salió corriendo del dormitorio, sacudió un poco su cabello y miro de vuelta la hora. Consiguió entrar al salón antes que el profesor, tomo un asiento del fondo y espero que nadie notara que no llevaba ni un bolígrafo siquiera. Levanto la mano cuando su nombre fue dicho y respiro más tranquilo, bien pudo haber faltado, sin embargo, llevar dos clases perdidas ya lo estaba matando.

Salió de allí medio adormilado, fue hasta una maquinita de bebidas y tomo una botella de agua, la termino casi de un trago y se sintió más vivo. Se sentó en ese rincón y miro su teléfono, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Quizá desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior, fue que dejo su teléfono y no supo que más sucedió, solo recordaba haber aceptado salir a tomar con el grupo de amigos de su roomie, todos más jóvenes que él. Miro que las llamadas eran enteramente de Youngbae y Jiyong, supuso que les asusto que faltara de esa forma.

Llamo al primero y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, se coloco sus lentes oscuros otra vez y maldijo por la hinchazón que sentía en su pómulo. Y si algo había aprendido, era que no volvería a dejar su teléfono allí arriba. Miro al moreno a lo lejos, levantó la mano y se hizo notar —hyung —saludo en un murmuro.

—¿Qué te paso?

Se quitó los lentes y le mostró el golpe —mi teléfono me cayó encima —Youngbae lo examino mejor y negó confundido.

—¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

Comenzó a caminar junto con él, supuso que de camino a Jiyong y los demás —hyung, hace dos horas estaba perdidamente dormido. Si no se me hubiera caído el teléfono, no sé, seguiría hibernando.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿O porque dormiste tanto?

—Anoche salí a beber con mi roomie y sus amigos, no supe ni como llegué al dormitorio otra vez. De hecho, creo que iré a dormirme otra vez, y regresare para la clase de las 4 —se detuvo y estiro su cuello con cuidado y pereza— creo que tengo nauseas.

Youngbae lo miro preocupado —no has revisado tus mensajes, ¿verdad?

Negó —¿Paso algo?

—Hoy es cumpleaños de Seunghyun, Dae.

El castaño se despidió de Youngbae y dijo que tenía algo más que hacer, se encamino a la salida de la universidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona comercial. Llegó hasta allá con un paso lento, miro las vitrinas de todas las tiendas, pensó en comprarle algo nuevo. Porque en realidad en su dormitorio ya había una caja de regalo para él, pero por alguna razón no quería darle eso. Había pasado una semana terrible, sin cruzar una sola palabra con él, y sentía que necesitaba darle algo... más personal. Continúo paseando por horas, acomodando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, cayendo en cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, y de lo mucho que tenía que aprender a comportarse. Por más que Seungri no le agradara, si Seunghyun le quería, él tendría que aceptarlo.

Y por supuesto, tenía que deshacerse de esos celos tontos.

Seunghyun era su mejor amigo, y ese vinculo Seungri no podría deshacerlo, así que no había porque ser celoso. Todo estaría bien.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la universidad, solo le quedaba media hora antes de la clase, y asumía que Seunghyun estaría esperándolo fuera del salón. Prefirió tomar un taxi que lo acercara, así solo termino caminando un poco dentro de la universidad. Subió todas las escaleras y llegó al final del edificio, encontrándose con Seunghyun sentado a solas junto a varios regalos.

Se acercó en silencio y lo miro sintiéndose la peor persona, le extendió la caja que llevaba en su mano y el otro la acepto —lo siento —musito suavemente.

Seunghyun tomo la caja y suspiro al ver los muchos postres y dulces —yo también lo siento.

—No tienes que, tuve un mal día y termine explotando contigo —se excusó— y hoy me olvide de cumpleaños, soy el peor amigo.

—Mientras estemos bien —el alto se levantó y fue a envolverlo en sus brazos— no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe.

Daesung envolvió sus brazos en él y lo estrecho de vuelta, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar ese momento, porque él también lo había extrañado demasiado. Estaban tan acostumbrados que una semana sin hablar se había sentido como una vida. 

Entonces Daesung entendió, que pasara lo que pasara, él no podría dejar de ser amigo de Seunghyun. Porque lo necesitaba más que a nadie, y porque su corazón necesitaba latir a su mismo ritmo para sentirse completo.

Y por la forma en que era abrazado, comprendió que Seunghyun sentía exactamente lo mismo.


	5. 14 de marzo

(Continuación a la primera parte)

Los meses pasaron, Seunghyun y Seungri eran novios, y de los que desesperaban a la gente por pegajosos. Daesung había tenido semanas difíciles cuando iniciaron, había tenido solo una pelea con Seunghyun, y había sido porque el mayor lo dejo plantado una vez. Jiyong y los demás aceptaron que Daesung lucía cada vez más normal con la relación, incluso llegaron a creer que el castaño podría conseguir pareja por su parte.

Porque el tiempo entre el 'matrimonio', naturalmente se acorto, Seungri sabía que tenía que robar más tiempo de Seunghyun, y el simple detalle fastidiaba tanto a Daesung, que termino alejándose por su propio pie. Hizo más amistad con el grupo de su roomie, y salía seguido a beber con ellos, dejando que los momentos con sus amigos fueran más escasos, y regularmente cuando podían estar todos. Casi podía contar con una mano los momentos en que se había quedado a solas con la pareja.

Al final el tiempo peso, y durante navidad fue que Daesung cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, cuando festejaron en grupo y cuando vio a Seunghyun y Seungri irse pronto, fue que una especie de balde de agua fría cayó sobre sí. Esos celos no se habían ido, esos celos solo comenzaban a crecer. Y con los meses, Daesung empeoro, cayendo en cuenta de que lo adoraba. 

Seunghyun fue a él una noche de febrero, desesperado porque había peleado con Seungri, y porque 'habían terminado'. Una parte de Daesung quiso influenciarlo, tenía la oportunidad de hacer al otro a un lado, y de hacer que Seunghyun lo mirara de otra forma. Sin embargo, Daesung no era esa persona, y viendo así a su mejor amigo, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarlo a su cama, darle el audífono izquierdo y poner play en su iPod. Ambos mirando al techo blanco y escuchando mil canciones, porque eso siempre tranquilizaba el corazón de Seunghyun cuando las palabras no eran encontradas.

Lo tuvo a su lado, adormilado y con los ojos llorosos, lo consoló y lo dejo dormir un rato en su cama. Y en ese instante, Daesung era su amigo, el de toda la vida. Sin embargo, la hora llegó y Seunghyun despertó más tranquilo, se despidió y dijo que iría a hablar con Seungri. Entonces la puerta se cerró, y Daesung se convirtió en un amante, quien sintió su pecho doler y sus ojos llorar por la partida de a quien proclamaba, el amor de su vida.

Esa noche Daesung dio mil vueltas por las afueras del dormitorio, negándose y odiándose, por ser la persona que casi arruinaba una relación. Se maldijo por sentir como su corazón no quería rendirse, por sentir como lo deseaba con tanto fervor. Dejo que más días pasaran, tratando de ocultarlo de la misma forma, pero el destino era otro, la pareja se reconcilio y su corazón peso todavía más.

Y en una noche cualquiera, salió con todos, bebió con ellos, se divirtió como no lo hacía en semanas, esa noche quizá pensó en que podría olvidarlo. Los miro besarse un par de veces y desvió la mirada a la vez que se servía un par de shots de soju. Mordió su labio y escucho la risa de los dos, movió el vasito de cristal y su pie comenzó a pegar en el suelo. Todavía no tenía el valor, todavía no podía soportar tanto.

Seunghyun se fue a dejar a Seungri a su dormitorio, y mas tarde envió un mensaje avisando que se quedaría en el suyo a descansar. Jiyong dio el anuncio y todos prefirieron moverse de bar, Chaerin propuso algún antro y Soonho provoco a los demás. Daesung terminó rindiéndose, dijo que se sentía muy cansado y prefería ir a dormir. Insistieron un poco, pero el animo del castaño podía sentirse, por lo que lo dejaron ir.

Daesung camino todo el camino de vuelta al edificio, caminó pensando en todo y nada a la vez, dejando que el alcohol se fuera de su cuerpo y que el mareo desapareciera también. Pero sus pasos se aceleraron sin que él se diera cuenta, la noche comenzó a darle frío, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo. 

Necesitaba un abrazo.

Con la mente borrosa, su mente le dio la idea de que un solo abrazo podía deshacer esa maraña de sentimientos acumulados.

Entonces llegó hasta su puerta, lo miro, y al sentir esos ojos preocupados en él, sintió que necesitaba más. Así que las palabras salieron de alguna forma, y acababa de decirle que le gustaba, con un hilo de voz se había declarado —tal vez seas el hombre que él ama, pero me gustas, y mucho.

—Dae... —su mirada demostraba el pánico y la confusión.

Relamió sus labios y levanto una mano a forma de interrupción —no necesitas hablar —respiro intranquilo y regreso a mirarlo a los ojos— mi corazón ya no me escucha, y no sabía que era así de malo, pero todavía lo siento así, y me estoy volviendo impaciente. Me quede esperando, cada noche, paseando entre nuestras memorias... tratando de deshacerme de estos sentimientos.

Dio un paso al frente, aun mirándolo.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse con ese simple acto —sólo una vez, por diez segundos, déjame abrazarte —Seunghyun lo miro con una expresión más delicada— lo suficiente para no arruinar nuestra amistad, solo lo suficiente para que no me arrepienta.

El mayor dio el paso restante, lo abrazó con delicadeza y acarició su cabello sin poder evitarlo, Daesung pegó su rostro en su cuello y se aferró con fuerza. Respiro ese aroma tan hipnotizante, y se odio un poco más por no haberlo notado antes, por no haber reaccionado en cuanto al amor tan inmenso que tenía.

Si tan solo se lo hubiera confesado todo antes.

Si tan solo hubiera entendido cuanto lo adoraba, cuanto lo necesitaba... cuanto lo amaba.

_Fin._


End file.
